


[斑带]恶憎的血肉奔流

by beilin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: 原作向。Cp：斑带only。时间线：四战转移樱后的神威内部。原作台词剧情改动有。





	[斑带]恶憎的血肉奔流

“带土，你该说些什么？”宇智波斑笑了，笑得神色自若，好整以暇的看着他。  
“你不过是旧时代的亡灵，你本就该去死，我已经和你不同了。”  
“我现在是宇智波带土，是以火影为...”  
“砰”的一声，他轻挥下手，似是没用力道的把人甩出去几丈远，血泼溅出一道长线。  
“带土，你该说什么？”  
“我已经悔悟了，我现在站在鸣人这一边！”面对宇智波斑，吼出决裂的宣言使他说不出的快意，他早就做好死或比死更差的准备了。  
他看着宇智波斑微微皱眉，这是他生气的讯号。  
他从不给人太多机会，这也是带土心知肚明的，他熟悉这个人，像是世界上另一个自己。  
“琳的死，是我导演的戏，只是为了让你堕落罢了。”斑的语气轻飘飘的随意，似乎在思考着要挑出哪句话扔给他。  
“我在她心脏上设下了符咒，和你的一模一样。”  
宇智波带土眨了眨眼睛，血涌到喉头使他无法说话，写轮眼疯狂转动，轮回眼也跟着流出血来，他想要说话，但是说不出，他只是跪在地上不断地干呕，有大片大片的血从他的嘴里涌出来。他的气管发出奇怪的呲咔声，像是被什么东西塞住了，又像是要碎裂一般。  
“你怎么敢？和我说这些？”带土跪在地上，整个人都仿佛飘在空中般毫无知觉和触感，他浑身颤抖着如同一片枯黄将碎的秋叶。  
宇智波斑一脚踏上去踩出“喀嚓”一声，从主脉到边络，全部被碾碎成泥灰。  
“我在这世上谋划了百年，不是为了拯救你。”  
防止粘在鞋底碍事，又狠狠地碾了几下。  
“做这场戏也很麻烦，现在看来为了你真是划不来。”  
“你的价值，根本配不上我当年的提点。”  
跪在地上的人每听到一句就颤抖一下，直到最后僵硬着不动了。

半晌一阵诡异的狂笑传出，破碎的声带嘶哑难听，笑声如同厉鬼哭嚎。  
“我是很没用，但是你又能利用得了谁？”  
“一个被自己族人嫌弃的族长，一个被弟弟教育保护的兄长，你要去求千手柱间帮你的忙吗？”  
空气中凝结的查克拉已经压迫得带土说话越来越艰难，身上的伤口已经开裂渗血，但是他的话没有停，笑亦没停，反而越来越大声的咆哮着：“可惜呀，就算你跪下来求你曾经的挚友，他也不会看你一眼的只会一剑捅穿你背后的心脏，再像丢抹布一样把你一脚踢开....”  
强势的查克拉终于将他冲飞出去，整个人在空中翻了几个转真的像抹布一样被摔到几十米外的地上。  
他已经爬不起来了，眼睛上糊满了血，但是他的话还没有停：“咳，你只能躲在地下像是烂泥沟里的脏老鼠不敢见人，而他和亲爱的妻子弟弟幸福美满的生活着，根本不需，咳，需要一个疯子可笑的所谓拯救。”  
带土每说一句面前的人就踢上一脚，直到那面颊鲜血淋漓。宇智波斑也没有阻止他的话，而他仍用着刺耳的声音嘶喊着，只是那声音随着鲜血和生命的流失越来越微弱。  
“那个宇智波家最后的小子真像你弟弟啊，就是太废物了，可能这点也像你弟弟吧。随随便便开着万花筒就被人捅死了，蠢的方式都一模一样。”  
宇智波斑都能听到他喉中血沫摩擦的声响了，真是狼狈。

“我知道你想死，你以为我会杀你吗？”宇智波斑抓着白发把人拎了起来，血肉模糊得比死人更像一具尸体。  
“你知道惹恼我的下场。别像一个吃不到糖就哭闹的孩子，该懂得承担代价。”  
宇智波斑慢条斯理的剥着带土身上残存的衣物，撕成片片碎布落在地上。  
僵死的人像回光返照，又突然开始死命的挣动，毫无章法的挥打咬撕着，似乎完全失去了理智。斑任由他在自己身上留下那些狰狞的血痕。  
“如果你还想留下点可笑的尊严，就说该说的话。”斑停下了动作。  
“向我认错，带土。”他的声音仍然平稳如镜湖冰封。  
宇智波带土睁大了眼睛，他不敢相信到了如今，宇智波斑还如此傲慢的认为错的竟然是他，他竟然在做了这一切之后大言不惭，命令他像是对着一条狗下令。  
宇智波斑没有等待他的回答，他按着带土的头把人掼在地上，俯身压了上去，直接破开紧闭的穴口，就硬生生的顶着阻力向前，血液滔滔的涌出，像是割破了动脉上的血管。

“害死她的是你不是我。”  
他插进去之后就开始大开大合的动作着。  
“还有那个你放过一条命的可怜朋友，怀着愧疚的心情被你毁掉了十八年，每天都在噩梦和自我厌弃中度过。”  
他揪着带土的头发，骑在他身上，故意不去顶弄那个他们彼此都很熟悉的点。  
“你现在回去肯定可以做火影，我是认真的。毕竟全忍界包括木叶忍者都对你在战场上的英勇表现感激涕零。”  
他摸上了身下人前面软着的东西，用熟练的手法揉捏着，那东西也很快和从前一样对他报以欢迎与热情。  
“连个十几岁的孩子都能哄你上当，我为当年欺骗了你感到丢脸。”  
带土本来狠狠的挣扎着，扭动着向前爬去，可听到这里他实在受不了了，他收回伸向前的手狠狠堵住了耳朵。  
斑没有控制带土，也没有折断他的四肢，他只是单纯的压制他。  
他不需要束缚这个孩子，他在他面前如何挣扎都是一样徒劳。他不屑用其它方式去操控他。  
“外面那些人有哪一个不想杀你吗？真可怜啊。”  
他们有着一样的细胞，一样的眼睛，一样的血脉，一样的理想。  
一样不肯低头的倔强和疯狂。  
他知道这个小家伙不会服软的，他只是也真的生气了。多大的人还吃哄骗那一套，放低姿态说两句恳求的话，他就傻乎乎的伸出援助之手，和当年那个扶老奶奶过马路的傻小子一模一样，永远都长不大。

“你就是我。”  
听到这句话的带土似乎变化了，他仍然主观的抵抗着，但身体的亢奋也遮掩不住。  
裸露在外的皮肤不由自主染上了情欲的嫣红，僵硬的躯体变得柔软，那里不仅有血液的润泽，还有别的什么在逐渐湿润。  
“其实很多事情只是没必要讲给你，都是无关紧要的小事。”  
这孩子仍然和当年一样敏感，对于那句话的感动和震颤过了这么多年不曾改变。  
真是个痴情的小东西，即使对这世间早无一丝留恋的他也不禁动容。  
“你知道普通人融合了柱间细胞就会死吧。”斑贴着他的耳廓轻声道，“那是我先把自己的细胞拼凑给了你。”顿了一下，又用性感的气音道：“也是很疼的啊。”  
带土的耳朵红了，不知是羞恼还是气得。  
“我只是说我是宇智波斑，可你学会阴阳遁的时候，就一叠声的喊我‘师傅’，抱着我的胳膊摇晃着不肯撒手，那时真是可爱极了，不像现在叛逆得让人头疼。”  
身下人一动不动了，他连挣扎都不敢，他在斑面前无所遁形，无处可逃。  
逃出了虚假的世界，他还有神威，还有打不碎的面具，还有地底的岁月。  
可剥离了这个人他就一无所有。  
“你说，你要报答我的救命之恩。可以为我去死，这条命都是我的。”  
到底是谁欺骗了谁？反悔的是谁啊。他倒也不想和小鬼计较亏欠偿还，自然让他几分也无妨。  
“既怕黑又怕痛，夜里总是搂紧得人无法呼吸、压得我腿麻，稍微学什么受了点伤就浑身绷得紧紧的露出委屈神色，向后退。那时候多乖巧啊，还很会撒娇。”  
斑的声音变得带有怀念意味的温煦，他的动作也变温柔得让人受不了了。  
“是我在你陷入绝境的时候伸出援手，在你遇到危险的时候站在身前。你的力量是我给的，你的性命是我在守护。”  
“而其他一个人都没有，无论是火影还是你那个总迟到的老师，全是摆设。”  
“假的空的同伴，根本不存在，你也知道的啊，带土。”  
“这个地狱并非我的虚构和谎言，你亲眼所见的，他们太弱小了，除了和你一起哭泣什么都做不了。”  
斑的手顺着他缝合的脊柱一路向下，那些经年早已愈合的伤疤在他的抚摸下烧灼起来，仿佛彼时初愈长出嫩肉般疼痒，在斑面前他连假装无动于衷都做不到。  
他只要勾勾手指，他就颤抖得溃不成军。  
“你受不了的时候难道喊得不是我的名字吗？你一个人孤寂的排遣寂寞时颤抖呻吟的不是我的名字吗？斑、斑，痛的时候，高兴的时候，不都在下意识的呼唤我吗？”  
“你不迷恋我吗？别装傻啊。”他把血濡湿的头发拨开，直视带土的面容。  
魔鬼，这比刚才还难熬。  
“你根本离不开我，即使十八年了，你仍然渴求着我。”

他说的都是难堪的真相，真相从来比谎言更让人崩溃，他早就知道的。  
我真的是一直在地狱啊，无论走向何方，都逃不出。只是从深渊向着更深处坠落。永无止境。  
可这种时候连琳，他想都不敢想了。  
不想琳，他脑海里浮现的就只有那个人了。  
这十八年他也就是想着他，才能从地狱里一步一步熬过来。  
他想那人救他时幽深不可捉摸的双眸，里面藏着整个世界的真相和生命的谜底。  
他于漆黑和剧痛中不断沉沦，那人带给他从缝隙中渐流的光明，治愈的温柔触摸，强横的从死神手下把他抱出。  
“到我这里来。”那孩子简直是飞奔着扑过去了。  
他给他描绘未来时是他唯一的光和希望。那梦想高高悬在头顶，是人世的唯一希望。他柔声讲给他一个人听的。  
他对他的教导和包容，是依赖也是爱恋。扮演了他人生的所有角色，是神明也是造物主，是爱人也是亲人。而他的伪装完美到无懈可击。  
是黑暗中的唯一光明，是冰冷地狱的唯一温度。  
“以后你就是救世主。”  
他给了绝望破碎的他巨大的勇气生存，他展露了无上的力量和让人想要哭泣的信任。

斑交给他宇智波的象征，他说，从今以后你就是宇智波斑，你就是我。他和他不分彼此相互依靠。  
他灭族之后难受得发抖，斑抱着他，把团扇交给他，还有他的镰刀。他说这是宇智波的象征，是宇智波的旗帜，只要他拿着就能代表宇智波的一切，那被他毁灭的只是被他制裁了而已。  
他握着他的小手拿着扇子练习反弹，对象是几个无辜的不知从哪个村被他引来的上忍。  
斑把他们反弹的血肉模糊时他笑了，他从阴霾中感到了好受些，他握住了真正能代表宇智波的至高力量，而不是几个孱弱的空有姓氏的平贱性命。  
“我在这里，我是他们的祖先，他们的族长，我建立了木叶，我有权支配他们的生与死，而你，你是我，我把这权力交给了你，你有权做任何事。”  
他的声音蛊惑人心又安定人心，杀戮烧灼内脏的痛楚就这样一点一滴的消散，那负罪感也变得轻飘飘的。他会幻化出青年时的模样对他笑，那样强大、美丽、又值得依赖与信任。  
他教他如何快乐，正如他教他如何堕落。  
他抱着斑在漆黑的夜里不肯放手，因为他什么都没有了，他只有他，而斑也从不推拒的亲吻抚摸他丑陋残破的身躯，毫不嘲弄他的笨拙青涩，只是认真深情的引导着。斑温柔的摸着他的头，身上有好闻的、令人安心的气味，让他在失去斑之后的每个夜晚想哭。他会猜这是母亲的味道吗？他没有母亲，他不知道被人拥在怀里是什么感觉。父亲的手有这样强大的力量吗？能庇护着他教导他从蹒跚学步到成家立业吗？他不知道。他什么都没有，那些对他来说都是幻想出的一片空白，只有斑是真实的。他只知道这个人是多么致命的诱惑，引他落泪和疯狂。那种独一无二的感受在他的整个人生中都是唯一的，那一点救赎和温度。他那么温柔，温柔到比整个虚假的世界更美好。  
斑的回忆中那个宇智波少年那么美好善良，他追寻着正义与和平，向自己伸出手，“来吧，和我一起创造美好的新世界。”那笑容如三月暖阳融化人心，眸中清辉刺痛了久居黑暗的人的双眼。  
那个青年族长更加令人着魔，他的冷峻出落得锋芒毕露，眼神不再只是纯然期许，而是飞扬睥睨鲸吞日月的自信，那样的目光专注地落在自己身上时仿佛被整个世界簇拥着。这世上从未有人分给他一份独属于他的爱与关心，而这个人，他是有史以来最强大的传奇之一，英武如天神降世。却道：“我选择了你，你就是我，柱间没有完成的理想，我们会实现，会比所谓忍者之神走得更远。走在所有火影的前面，他们那些平庸的理念都不值一提。”  
他的双眸深不见底，却只凝视自己，他们的世界空空荡荡只有彼此。仿佛他百年的岁月与寂寞只是为了等待自己的到来，他为了这份命运独自守候，被时光摧折得鬓发斑驳垂垂老矣却还在苦等着。  
而他到来的那一刻，斑笑着说，“你一睁开眼睛，我就知道你是我等待的人。所以我说你会回来的。我已经等你太久了。”

可剧痛和故意折磨人上下浮沉的情欲冲击着带土，从往昔的虚幻中将他扯出，强迫他清醒，这份复杂的痛苦太炽烈无法忽略，他睁开眼睛。  
眼前人的笑容充满了恶意，狰狞可怖。眼神中的鄙夷和不屑根本不需要言语来解说。斑的手仍然抚摸着他的头，或许那应该被称为抓着他血淋淋的头发强迫他抬起头。那亲吻，如果还算得上是亲吻，正从他残破身躯上咬下仅剩的血肉。那些过往都是编织出的虚伪幻境。宇智波斑本来就是魔鬼，他从最开始就很清楚，从计划的起点就知道他不属于正义的一方，为什么要怀有多余的期待。  
他的眼瞳空洞洞的，也无法阻止飞蛾扑火的自己，在面前这个恶魔的面容上幻化着寻找那个意气风发的浅笑青年。  
从不曾真的存在过的某个人。  
他却为了一个幻影在尸山血海与无数苦痛折磨下艰难奋斗了一生。他赖以抵抗肆虐席卷的孤独的最后一块礁石。  
他的仅存的唯一信仰，为之粉身碎骨毫不犹豫。  
只是因为昔年的一句话，“你先走在我的前面。”  
他知道他随后就来，在建立新世界的关键时刻帮他完成最后的救赎。  
都是假的，全部都是谎言。原来不过是宇智波斑信手拈来的余兴消遣。  
对他来说，宇智波带土只是一块垫脚的砖石。  
而且不够坚固到令他嫌弃。

他渐入佳境，斑却掐着他的手臂，把手没入血肉里翻绞着赐予他疼痛。他便因突兀的剧痛在巅峰前一刻坠落，然后斑会将愉悦缓慢累加，层层冲击叠得人目眩神迷，在他又要沉沦在往昔的美好中时，把手又伸入他大腿的伤口里，撕扯出鲜血与皮肉。  
这是宇智波斑的惯用把戏，他知道，他也是制造绝望的个中好手，从斑那里一分不落学来的，放在长门、鬼鲛、佐助和千千万万的棋子身上，虽然对鸣人失败了。  
但他知道斑一定会成功，因为他比他更加强大。可是斑从未把这些残忍用在自己身上，他像对待一个晚辈和爱宠般的护短和调侃他，却在他彷徨和失去信心时又给予他爱人般的缱绻呵护与无上尊重。  
斑对他的任性和反抗从来都是纵容，他只会教训旁人去指引他成长，那些杀戮和冷漠只对准他的敌人，而他是被斑捧在手心上的享用者。  
他开心时宇智波斑眼底也会氲生出笑意，他蹙起眉头，那些冒犯到他的人便会在宇智波斑强大而无法抵抗的力量下灰飞烟灭。然后他便又笑了。  
那样一种溺爱和绝对娇惯，是背德也是邪恶。他的美与力量是神赐的礼物，又是恶魔的诱惑，令人痛苦愧疚又心甘情愿沉沦。  
他比所有人更熟悉这手段，他深知宇智波斑有多强大和冷血，可他不曾亲身体会过这痛苦与折磨的滋味，但他知道自己一定会沦陷，他太弱小了。  
宇智波斑是那样冷酷无情的人，他都能在他虚伪拙劣的爱中沉沦到奋不顾身，何况是他最擅长的毁灭与压迫。  
他的世界只有琳无比强大的意志，而他的另一个支撑，现在当着他的面要摧毁他。  
他的依靠要摧毁他，从内部开始坍塌的灵魂。  
那可被称作崩毁了。  
委屈变成一种令自己耻辱的情绪，他想从脑子里把这种感受抠出来，他还在痴傻的，用身体用灵魂，用本能却是不经过思考和意识的，用筋肉骨骼，神经末梢依赖着这个人。  
“别这样对我，你不能这样对我。”  
“只有你，你曾经说过，你对我...”  
“闭嘴。”他在心底对自己的心嘶吼，狠狠压制着这些不该存在的念头。  
为什么不能，他怎么不能呢？他根本就是个纯粹利用自己的魔鬼，他没有一丝情分是留给自己的。这份恨超越了他对宇智波斑的恨，他对自己对宇智波斑无可救药的爱的痛恨强过恨这个人本身的千百倍。

即使如此，这个不小的青年，早就成年了的人，仍然有一种少年人独有的倔强和以卵击石向死而生的魄力。  
他始终是个孩子，这是一件多残忍的事，当他强大到足以毁灭天地，却还抱持着纯澈的赤子之心不肯放手，对这个世界和身下的人来说，都太过残忍了。  
毕竟他向着世界宣战时，世界不会将他当作孩子来应对。所有事情只会毫不留情的劈头盖脸砸来。将他的心剥开，揉碎。  
只有他将他当作一个孩子来宠溺过。可他曾经紧抱着的，如今反过来没有推开他，而是把他踩在脚下肆意凌虐。  
带土睁大眼眸狠狠的瞪视他，那恨意快要吞噬他的意志了，他也不肯流泪、强撑着不昏过去。  
可那里面的委屈和爱又是能够遮掩的么。  
只是要他低个头，他却从来不肯，宁可死。到底谁才是那个背叛者啊，对这个小东西有太多无奈。  
他仔细打量这个他曾照看过的青年，他已经彻底破碎了，拼也拼不回来，与死无异。  
他本可以拯救他，但是他不肯被拯救。  
他只要跟随在自己身后，就可以免受一切痛苦，轻松躲在他的庇护下。他都默认了身后的位置，他不曾留给任何人，即使是千手柱间，即使是泉奈。  
他与他肩背相抵了，傻孩子，我曾与你并肩作战，可你固执的不肯去看、去相信，只一味逃避。你宁可做恶魔暴怒下撕碎的食物也不肯相信他流着黑血的腥臭的心里只给你留下了一个专属位置。  
因为宇智波斑有宇智波斑的高傲，而宇智波带土也有不可磨灭的骄傲。  
他们本就是一样的人，可是却互相排斥到你死我活的地步。  
这个小家伙比他弱小太多，也脆弱太多，只有那份倔强和高傲，是完完全全遗传了他的血脉的，最一模一样的骨子里的本性。  
当年那么多的宇智波，他只一眼挑中这一个，剩下的，都只配去死，去做他登场演出的道具和布景板。  
他们的哭泣和悲鸣只配做散场的提示音，只有带土的感情，他的爱与恨，笑与泪才是那独奏的天籁，是他悉心培育的珍宝。  
举世无双的被扭曲的爱与疯狂。多漂亮的小东西呀，他舍不得放手了。

“看在你还有用的份上。”  
他让他释放了。  
把眼睛给他轻轻的安了回去，他本可以捏碎这最后一点筹码来打击他。  
送给卡卡西的礼物，他曾哽咽着这样说吧，或许可以换来他的几声哀求。算了，他是不可能哀求的。即使死亡也换不回他的低头，他是那样了解这个孩子，在他还是个孩子时就一清二楚了。  
他比带土更了解他的心。毕竟他曾牵过那小小的手，一路庇护着他长大，将这本最易被毁灭的纯然灵魂培养成活到最后的祸端。  
“已经拖延足够长的时间了吧。”宇智波斑的语气淡漠，丝毫不像刚经历了一场情事的人。  
他永远都知晓一切，宇智波带土绝望的想。他的强大漫无边际，毫无胜利的可能。  
“你也知道，他们在外面准备再充足也是排队送死。”  
宇智波带土没有反驳，他没有任何反应。  
何必徒劳无功。连带土自己也是这么想的，但即便如此他也选择和宇智波斑决裂，选择失败方，选择死。他选择被折磨，被以和他当年旁观嘲弄过的受害者们同样的方式被他肆虐践踏。  
他也不肯，交出他的尊严和妥协，这是他在宇智波斑面前仅剩的了。在这个强绝的亡灵面前，他从肉体到灵魂都一丝不挂的赤裸着，遮不住那令自己痛恨的依赖和渴慕，根本杀不死那人的反抗也孱弱得不堪一击，他仅剩的就是他咬碎的牙齿，他鲜血淋漓仍不落泪的双眸，他颤抖着沦陷在情欲中仍然徒劳挣动的躯体与灵魂。

“我仍然把你，摆在我的阵营里。”  
查克拉流淌过躯体的舒适令带土想要呻吟出声，伤口在修复，血痕被擦去，他知道这对宇智波斑来说微不足道，但是他本不需要这么做。  
多余的事，那脱去手套后温暖有力的双手抚慰着受伤的躯体，或许包括灵魂。令他痛苦的舒适，为什么？他破碎的脑子还在发出令他羞愧不堪的思索，他仍在意斑，这一点已经足够令他迫不及待的想扑入死神的怀抱了。爱着这个怪物是比杀死千万人还让他痛苦的罪孽。

“即使同为棋子，也是天差地别的不同。卒子与后，正如你与柱间。”  
令人死心的最后判词，感谢你的干脆，让我毫无眷恋的飞奔着迎接死亡。  
“棋盘上无可舍无不可舍，国手庸才之境只此一分。”  
黑绝接管了他的意识和身体，于是他没有听到最后一句。  
“我非国手，只因有你这枚，卒子。”

可惜这个小家伙从来不懂。  
小家伙亦不知他最后便死在这点上，但他从不后悔因捏着这颗卒子不肯放手，而满盘皆输。

End.


End file.
